Detecting machine utilization activity is a process for tracking computer activity for one or more computers in a computer network. In some situations, computers used in a lab environment, for example, a bank of compilers may be used for a variety of activities, for example, running tests, debugging code, installing computer applications, diagnostics and the like. While computers are involved in activities, the computers' capacity to engage in additional activities is diminished. Conventional systems fail to detect machine utilization activity accurately because a computer may be engaged in an activity, but the conventional system may not perceive the activity as computer usage. Accordingly, computers in the lab environment may be under utilized or over utilized because machine utilization activity is not monitored.
In view of the foregoing, methods and systems for detecting machine utilization activity more optimally are provided. Furthermore, there is need for detecting machine utilization activity that automatically monitors computer activity in a lab environment to determine if a computer within the lab environment is available to perform an activity. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.